Rain In Your Eyes
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: **Spoilers for The Studio Job, 3x06** And now, this thief may steal something no one has ever been able to do. This hitter's heart.


_**AN: very first Leverage fic for me. I know I should finish my SPN one and I will but I saw a preview for next week of Christian Kane singing and the looks on their faces were too much for this eliot/parker fan to ignore. It's a dream, especially if they continue the rediculous notion of Hardison and her. anyway, I hope you enjoy. please Review.**_

* * *

_**Well I know they say all good things must come to some kinda ending, and we were so damn good I guess we never stood a chance. When you find what you been missin', or that I was tired of listenin'…**_

That voice was straight out of left field. No one expected it and certainly not from him. And not when the equipment they were using to 'correct' his voice supposedly wasn't working. The whole Leverage team stood and watched in shock, well except Hardison who was trying to figure out what was 'wrong' with his computers. They'd needed the technology when the con had gotten so involved that he needed to go undercover. Turns out they never needed it…

Nate stood in the back of the bar, in his white cowboy hat, and listened with half an ear to the Hacker ramble. "We have a problem."

"It sounds fine to me," Nate's lips nearly quirked in a smile as he watched the Hitter close his eyes and get lost in the notes.

"No, the system's not working, it's not correcting his voice."

'_It doesn't need to_,' the leader thought. He saw it now.

Sophie stood on the catwalk looking down on the stage with fond eyes. Her smile would have been wider but she had to keep it small as to not blow their con. But inside she was _so, so **proud**_. She remembered that feeling back from the boxing ring as she watched their teammate practicing last year and she knew there was so much he was holding back. Holding in so he wouldn't be hurt yet again; so his enemies couldn't use his attachments against him. He was so much more than just a Hitter, than a protector, and this was just one of those hidden things. She heard Kirkwood's lackey talking and wanted to follow but she was too wrapped up in that southern soulful voice. She saw it long before now.

Hardison looked up as Parker rushed out of the room after snapping out of her shock. "Wait…where's everyone going? Nate – uh the equipment's down and Parker's loose." But no one was listening. He just didn't see it.

After coming out of the surprise at the voice of her friend….wait, did she just say 'friend'? She had friends, since when? Anyway…Parker had drifted out of the control room and through the small bar unseen. Well except to one man.

_**…And you dunno why but you just start to cry. Oh you're drivin' 'round on a sunny day and outta nowhere comes the pouring rain. And a memory hits ya right outta the blue...**_

He opened his eyes and continued playing his guitar when a small blonde in blue caught his attention. His eyes locked on her, knowing no one else had seen her slip in, wondering how he hadn't sensed her. But he was so caught in his music. She watched him with wide blue eyes, hair falling in his face, and her heart broke for him.

Parker may not have understood or shown emotions well but she damn sure could feel them. And what she saw in those orbs was something she'd never forget – pain, heartbreak, loss, longing, _LOVE_…And it was that last one that made her gasp. It couldn't be right? No one loved her like that, that's why she ran from foster care. And Eliot Spencer certainly didn't love like that; isn't that why he ran from Aimee and whoever else he'd been with? She didn't know what to do with it.

And as the song closed, no one noticed the thief slip out the side door, no one except the hitter. He breathed in deep as he stood up and walked off the stage. Heading straight for the door with his guitar case Eliot was going to look for Parker - had seen something in her eyes - but was stopped by his other teammates.

* * *

"That was - wow, what the _hell_ was that, man?" Hardison spluttered.

"That was very beautiful, Eliot," Sophie smiled and touched his arm. He managed a small smile for her. "Yes, that was amazing. Good job," Nate praised. "But...we should wrap this up; Kirkwood was getting the manager." Everyone nodded. "Yeah, yeah but, why didn't you tell us you had pipes like that?" Hardison asked again.

Eliot rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I have to find Parker." And escaped through the door before he was put through more scrutiny.

The hacker's head snapped at the mention of his crush. "Where - ah, man, he always gets the girls!" Then he stomped away.

"Children," Nate muttered.

Sophie chuckled and looked to make sure no one was around before she wrapped herself around his arm. "I knew he always had some talent. There was more than one reason he was right for this con." She then looked wistfully at the door. "Either way, they'll make it."

The mastermind looked at the grifter in mild shock, then to where their hitter and thief disappeared to. "Hmm."

* * *

Parker's breath came out heavy as her soft shoes hit the pavement, trying to find her nearest hiding place of her zipline. She needed to fly off of a building to clear her mind...and heart. What the heck just happened? This was a simple con job, get in, get the client's music and get out. She wasn't expecting Eliot to sing or to have such an amazing voice or...what was that in his eyes? She was under too much stress.

"Hey, hey, Parker STOP!" a voice called as it caught up to her. She knew who it was just by the harsh breaths, his footsteps and cologne. A faint mix of sweat, gasoline, soap and all Eliot Spencer. He watched as the tiny girl pressed her back against the wall and kept her eyes shut tight. What was going on? His Parker didn't cower. She was a bit naive but was strong as anyone he knew. Wait, did he just say 'his'? He shook his head. "Parker, why'd you run off? We need to finish the con."

The blonde shook her head, nearly hitting it on the brick she was trembling so hard. "No, no..."

His brow creased. She started acting funny when he started to sing. Had that spooked her? "Parker, quit it!" He took her face and caressed it in his hands. "Look at me, why did you run away?"

When she opened her eyes he was merely inches away and the look in his eyes was stunning. Too many emotions swam through her. "That song...was it - ?" She stopped and composed herself. "We should get back, Kirkwood will wonder where you went."

"No." His voice was firm, eyes flashing. "Was it what? Use your words, darlin'."

"Was what you said true?" He dropped his eyes and in that moment looked as heartbroken as he did onstage. "Eliot, I don't understand." And she truly didn't; this was a feeling she didn't know how to identify.

"I know you don't; and in a way neither do I..." Eliot raised his head and looked at her. "This is new to both of us. You've never felt it and I've tried to deny it. But the truth is yes. Those lyrics were true."

"But - but what did they mean? I saw something in your eyes." Her feather light touch made him groan inwardly. What had he gotten himself into?

"Ya know, this was supposed to be a simple job - in and out, help the client - but then they wanted me to sing... I've always loved music as a way to escape the violence. I control my body and who I hurt but the music soothes what hurts me I guess you could say. I stopped playing for awhile and got caught up in the team. This was the first song I've written in years."

Parker gasped again, suddenly seeing a whole new side to him, and the butterflies in her belly tripled. "But, why are you telling me this?"

He chuckled and kissed her temple softly. "You don't get it do you?" He placed his hand lightly over her heart, his own beating just as fast at the proximity. "You feel it, sweetheart, I know you do."

At this point, rain had started falling, their hair plastered around their faces as the tiny thief pressed impossibly closer. "I feel something inside but I've never felt it before. Eliot, I - is this...love?" Her mouth formed an 'o' as she processed this. Someone loved her.

Someone loved him or at least he hoped she did. "I know with our jobs, our enemies, that this will be hard but I'm sick of letting you go. I don't wan' dance 'round each other anymore, baby."

"But I'm crazy; you always say something's wrong with me."

"That's just who you are. Heck, we all are in some way. There's a lot you don't know about me but I wanna give us a shot, Parker."

"I'm new at this but -" This time she initiated kissing his cheek. "I feel it. However this love thing goes."

"Good, I'm glad." And as the rain pounded, the Hitter and his Thief kissed slowly and full of passion. The force smacking them both breathless. They saw each other all along.

_Neither knew how this relationship would go and both had their fair share of issues, but this was definitely the first step of trust into love. She'd always be his crazy little thief and he was more than just a hitter now. For the first time in both their lives, the hitter and his thief will find more than a job. They'll find **LOVE**_.


End file.
